


Friction

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaşadığını hissetmek için...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Şarkıyla okunması tavsiye edilir :)

Imagine Dragons - Friction

Yağmurun dünyayı cezalandırırcasına yağdığı bir geceydi. Ay bile yağmurun hışmından korkmuş olacak ki kara bulutların ardına saklanmıştı. Hal böyle olunca gecenin karanlığını aydınlatacak tek bir ışık huzmesi bile yoktu. Karanlık, dar sokağın üzerinde kalın bir battaniye gibiydi. Karanlık güzeldi. Karanlık bir sürü şeyi hapsedebilirdi. Karanlık bir sürü şeyi saklayabilirdi. Karanlıkta en küçük şey bile büyük bir sürprizdi. 

Liam’ın asfalta yapışık halde yatarken ilk fark ettiği şey de yine karanlık oldu. Karanlığın ardından yağmuru fark etti. Sırtını döve döve yağan yağmuru… Kulağındaki uğuldamanın arasında etrafında dolaşan dazlak adamın ona seslendiğini fark etti. “Haydi ama Acker, hemen pes mi edeceksin?” Beton kadar ağır hissettiği kafasını yerden kaldırırken ağzına dolan kanı etrafı güçlükle çalışan fakat yine de etrafı yeterince aydınlatamayan sokak lambasının tarafına tükürdü. Karanlık her şeyi sakladığı gibi Liam’ın kalkışını da saklamıştı. Bunu fırsat bilen Liam, sağ yumruğunu karşısındaki dazlağın çenesine geçirdi. Karşısındaki adam gafil avlanmanın öfkesiyle etrafına rastgele tekmeler ve yumruklar savurmaya başladı. Ancak hiçbiri Liam’a denk gelmiyordu. Liam, sanki karanlıkla bir bütün olmuş, sanki adeta karanlık olmuştu. Buna karşın karşısındaki adam masmavi parlak gözleriyle bir sokak lambası edasıyla ben buradayım diye bağırıyordu. En sonunda adamla oynamaktan vazgeçen Liam onun saldırılarına yanıt vermeye başladı. Elleri ve ayakları sanki otomatiğe alınmışçasına hareket etmeye başladı. 

İki adam da bir süre aynı ritimde devam ettikten sonra geceyi saçlarında ve gözlerinde taşıyan Liam karnına yediği sert bir tekmenin ardından gürültüyle yere düştü. Kısa bir süreliğine yerde kıvranırken sırıtmaya başladı. Kavgaların en sevdiği kısmı işte şimdi başlıyordu. Çoğu -hatta neredeyse tüm- insanlığın aksine Liam dövmeyi değil dövülmeyi, kazanmayı değil kaybetmeyi seviyordu. Sıkıştığı köşede ardı ardına tekmeler yerken gülümsemesine kan bulaştı. Kanın tadını alınca o tanıdık his bütün bedenini sarmaladı. Kanın tadını seviyordu çünkü eğer hala kanayabiliyorsa hala hayatta demekti. Ve Liam Acker günboyu yalnızca bu dar sokakta yaşadığını hissediyordu. Ölmeye bu kadar yakınken yaşamı hissetmesi tuhaftı ama o hiçbir zaman normal olmamıştı. Yüzünün dibine giren adamla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Adam, onun ölüp ölmediğini kontrol ediyor olmalıydı. Liam birden tüm yorgunluğundan sıyrılarak adamın üzerine atladı. Onun yüzüne fırtına gibi yumruklar indirirken birden adam onu yakalarından tutarak kafasını asfalta çarptı. Bu sefer yumrukları yiyen taraf Liam olurken, kırılan çene kemiklerinin sesi kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyordu. 

En sonunda diğer adam pes etmiş veya canı sıkılmış veya artık her ne olmuşsa Liam’ı bırakmış ve dönerek uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Yerde sırt üstü yatan siyah saçlı adam yağmura karşı bir şey yapmayarak bir de damlaların onu dövmesine izin verdi. Aldığı her nefes göğsünü acıtsa da derin bir nefes almaya çalıştı. Belki de milyonuncu kez kendi kendine neden bunu yaptığını, neden kendine bu işkenceyi çektirdiğini düşündü. Ancak her zamanki gibi sorusuna yalnızca tek bir cevap bulabildi. Yaşadığını hissetmek için.


End file.
